masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Tali'Zorah nar Rayya
Tali'Zorah nar Rayya (later known as Tali'Zorah vas Neema and then Tali'Zorah vas Normandy) is a quarian and a member of Commander Shepard's squad. She is the daughter of Rael'Zorah, a member of the Admiralty Board. Though young, Tali is a mechanical genius. During the first game, she is on her Pilgrimage, a rite of passage to prove her worth and bring something of value back to her people aboard the Migrant Fleet. Early in the second game, having completed her Pilgrimage, Tali has been entrusted with leading an important research mission for the Admiralty Board. Tali'Zorah is voiced by Liz Sroka. __TOC__ Mass Effect Talents Dossier Tali was born in 2161 aboard the Rayya. Having reached maturity, she departed the Migrant Fleet on her Pilgrimage. On her travels she began hearing reports of geth, who had never ventured beyond the Perseus Veil since driving her people into exile, and became curious. She tracked a patrol of geth to an uncharted planet, waited until one was separated from its unit, then disabled it and removed its memory core. She recovered a file from its audio banks that revealed Saren Arterius was behind the attack on Eden Prime, but possessing the file put her in grave danger. She was pursued by Saren's forces, and escaped to the Citadel. On her way, Tali was shot and had to go to the Med Clinic for treatment. She told Dr. Chloe Michel she wanted to trade her information to the Shadow Broker in exchange for a hiding place, but was double-crossed by Fist who was working for Saren. She was expecting to meet the Shadow Broker in person but met a "messenger" with a group of assassins. Tali threw a tech proximity mine to defend herself, and was aided by the timely arrival of Commander Shepard's team. To repay the Commander for saving her life, Tali presented the proof that Ambassador Udina and Captain Anderson needed to get Saren's Spectre status revoked. Tali's data also provided the first mention of the ancient machine race called the Reapers, who hunted the Protheans to extinction, and the mysterious Conduit. Wanting to help fight the geth and prove herself, Tali then joined Shepard's team. Tali spends her time in the Normandy's engine room. Engineer Adams is very impressed by her knowledge, wishing his crew were half as smart as Tali. They often work together to disassemble any abandoned technology, such as old orbital probes that the Normandy's survey missions discover. Shepard can chat to Tali about her fascination with starship technology and the Normandy's unique design, especially the enormous drive core. Tali talks about life as a quarian nomad, her Pilgrimage and the ramshackle three-hundred-year old vessels in the quarian Migrant Fleet. Her mother died five years ago due to an airborne virus and although Tali is sad about this loss, such deaths are an unfortunate fact of life aboard the Flotilla. She also reveals that her father is the head of the Admiralty Board - the highest authority of the quarian people - meaning everyone has high hopes for Tali's Pilgrimage. Tali also offers some insight into the geth: why the quarians originally created them, how they rebelled, and how the neural network functions. She explains that her people struck first to try and stop the geth before the war started, but underestimated how far the geth had developed. Shepard can debate this with her, pointing out that the quarians basically attempted genocide against another sentient species. At first Tali is very excited about being on board the Alliance's most advanced vessel, but she begins having problems. She can't sleep because she's not used to a ship that runs so quietly (to a quarian, a quiet ship means a dead engine or worse, a malfunctioning air filter). She also says that compared to the crowded conditions of the Migrant Fleet, the Normandy feels disturbingly empty, "it's like half the crew is missing." She manages to adjust over time and becomes much more cheerful. Tali enjoys visiting the crowded, noisy Wards on the Citadel because they feel like home, and she particularly likes the music in Flux, hoping to take a copy back to the Flotilla. If Shepard treats Tali with respect, the quarian is very grateful, explaining that her people are usually treated like second-class citizens. On Virmire, at the salarian camp, Tali is nervous about the upcoming assault on the base, but promises she will "fight with fire" for Shepard's sake. After the mutiny, when Shepard steals the Normandy and heads to Ilos, Tali enjoys the adventure of it all, but wonders what the Council would do if the Citadel Fleet caught up with them. Shepard is sure Tali's father would pull strings to keep his little girl out of jail, but Tali isn't convinced: stealing ships is a capital offense amongst the quarians, stating that "he'd probably want to execute us himself." If Tali goes with Shepard to Ilos, she finds the planet eerie and feels as if they are trespassing there. She claims the quarians once tried to find Ilos as a new potential homeworld, but they never expected it to feel so unwelcome. After speaking to Vigil, Tali is saddened by what happened to the Protheans - like her people, the Protheans tried to fight back against the machines, but eventually lost everything. Missions and Assignments When Commander Shepard is completing UNC: Geth Incursions, to clear the geth from the Armstrong Nebula, a cache of data is found in a terminal, detailing the early days of the geth. Once back aboard the Normandy, Tali asks Shepard to give her a copy of the data. Though it is heavily encrypted and might take years to decipher, it is a perfect gift for her Pilgrimage. Shepard can refuse - this is classified Alliance data, after all - or agree to her request, hoping the Alliance doesn't find out. Obviously, if Tali receives a copy of the data, she will be very happy (it will enable her to return to her people once the mission is over). If Shepard refuses, Tali says she will help stop Saren, but leave the crew afterward - in order to find something of equal value and complete her Pilgrimage on her own. Mass Effect 2 Weapon proficiencies *Heavy Pistols *Shotguns Powers Quarian Machinist *'Rank 1' **Health: +5.00% **Weapon Damage: +6.00% **Power Duration: +6.00% *'Rank 2' **Health: +10.00% **Weapon Damage: +12.00% **Power Duration: +12.00% *'Rank 3' **Health: +15.00% **Weapon Damage: +18.00% **Power Duration: +18.00% *'Rank 4' Unlocks choice between Quarian Engineer or Quarian Mechanic **'Quarian Engineer': Tali is operating at peak efficiency, increasing the duration of her powers. ***Health: +20.00% ***Weapon Damage: +18.00% ***Power Duration: +25.00% **'Quarian Mechanic': Tali's expertise in engineering firearms of all kinds increases her weapon damage. ***Health: +20.00% ***Weapon Damage: +25.00% ***Power Duration: +18.00% Dossier After the attack on the SSV Normandy, and having completed her Pilgrimage, Tali joined the crew of the Neema and became a respected figure in the Migrant Fleet. She also gained a new environmental suit, reflecting her status as a mature adult quarian. In 2185, she led a mission to the human colony of Freedom's Progress, searching for a missing quarian named Veetor'Nara who had been helping the colonists as part of his Pilgrimage. Tali and her team arrived to find Freedom's Progress eerily deserted, but with the security mechs activated. Tali guessed Veetor was responsible for turning the mechs on. During the search for Veetor, Tali ran into Commander Shepard--who had arrived to investigate the disappearances with Jacob Taylor and Miranda Lawson--and whom she believed long-dead during the Normandy's destruction. Tali was initially thrilled to find Shepard alive, but was surprised and disappointed to see the Commander working with Cerberus, due to their organization's anti-alien reputation, and recent act of sabotage against the Flotilla. Tali convinced herself that Shepard was undercover and, hopefully, working to bring Cerberus down. After finding Veetor, and evidence that the Collectors were behind the colony's disappearance, Shepard decided whether to let Tali return the traumatized quarian back to the Flotilla or hand him over to Cerberus for further interrogation. (Tali expresses disapproval should Shepard choose the latter.) Regardless of Shepard's choice, they parted ways as Tali returned to the Flotilla: she had an important mission in geth-controlled space that she couldn't discuss. This mission was, in fact, on the planet Haestrom to gather data on the planet's prematurely-dying sun. As Haestrom is deep in geth territory, Tali travelled with a contingent of quarian marines, including Kal'Reegar, for protection. Unfortunately a geth patrol ship sighted the quarians and began dropping troops; the quarian marines were killed and Tali was trapped inside a building with the data she had gathered. Fortunately she was contacted by Shepard, who had come to Haestrom in the hope of recruiting her. After fighting their way through the geth, meeting Kal'Reegar and destroying a powerful Geth Colossus, Shepard's team managed to rescue Tali, who agreed to join Shepard's cause. She explained that the data she had gathered on Haestrom's sun proved it was dying too quickly, possibly (as is elaborated later) due to dark energy affecting the mass of the star. Despondent over the deaths of her friends during the mission, Tali angrily hoped that the Admiralty Board would put this information to good use, and make it worth such a terrible cost. Aboard the Normandy SR-2, Jacob welcomed Tali warmly, but she dismissed him, reiterating her skepticism towards Cerberus' intentions. She made it clear that she was joining the mission for Shepard's sake, not Cerberus'; on an imported file, Tali reminds Shepard that Cerberus thought that experimenting on Thorian Creepers and rachni was a good idea. In parting, Tali was even more disturbed to hear that the new Normandy has an AI. Loyalty: Treason After some time aboard the Normandy, Tali receives a disturbing message from home. She informs Shepard that the Admiralty Board has charged her with treason. Tali asks to be taken to the Flotilla to discover what the charges are, and plead her innocence. Romance Tali is a potential romance option for a male Shepard. When Tali first joins the crew of the Normandy, Yeoman Kelly Chambers informs Shepard that Tali may wish to be "more than just friends" and describes the noticeable signals in her body language. After completing her loyalty mission, Shepard can then begin courting Tali. She confirms the Yeoman's thoughts, revealing that since the start of their adventures together fighting Saren, she had developed feelings for Shepard. Until this point, however, Tali was afraid to act on those feelings because she doubted that he could see who she truly was through her veiled visage. She is happily surprised when Shepard proves her wrong by telling her how he feels the same way about her. Tali later apologises for putting him on the spot, saying she was "unprofessional and selfish", and that Shepard "deserves to be happy with someone". But Shepard says that he doesn't want anyone else, he wants Tali and he'll do anything to make this work. In agreeing to pursue more intimate contact, she decides that she must "feel his skin against hers." Unfortunately, quarians' weak immune system and dextro-DNA genetic structure makes physical acts of affection dangerous, if not deadly. She thus requests that Shepard wait until she can adequately make herself ready. Shepard can also get intimate advice from Mordin Solus, though he doesn't mention the potential risks of ingesting any dextro-DNA tissue (comparable to Garrus). Shortly before the Normandy's entry into the Omega 4 Relay, Tali informs Shepard that she has taken several antibiotics and "herbal supplements" to bolster her immune system. Speaking nonstop (a "defensive mechanism"), she becomes visibly nervous about removing her bio-suit and having her first intimate experience. Shepard assuages her worries and proceeds to remove her mask, viewing her face unobstructed for the first time (but out of view of the camera). The two then consummate their love. Furthermore, Tali informs Shepard that, although she is "running a fever," has a "nasty cough," and her sinuses "are filled with something she can't even describe" since outside of her bio-suit, it was "totally worth it." Suicide Mission After the Normandy passes through the Omega 4 Relay, a dogfight with several Collector 'Oculus' units ensues. If Shepard has not installed Tali's shield upgrades to the ship beforehand and didn't pick her up to fight the Oculus, Tali can be killed in an explosion on the engineering deck after Joker is forced to ram the ship through some space debris. Otherwise, if Tali and the Normandy survive the dogfight, she can join Shepard's final assault on the Collector base. Provided that Tali is loyal, Shepard can choose her to infiltrate the base's vents and unlock the central doors for the rest of the squad. If she is brought to the encounter with the Human-Reaper larva, she expresses her wish for Shepard to destroy the Collector base. Trivia * Tali carries a knife strapped to her boot, but never uses it in combat. * Tali's combat drone is nicknamed Chikktika vas Paus, a subtle reference to Baldur's Gate II. Chikktika Fastpaws is the loyal raccoon familiar of Baervan Wildwanderer, a gnomish deity worshiped by Aerie. When Chikktika is summoned, Tali will occasionally cry, "Go for the optics, Chikktika! Go for the optics!", a reference to Baldur's Gate II's Minsc, who shouts, "Go for the eyes, Boo! Go for the eyes!" to Boo, his miniature giant space hamster. * Along with Legion, it appears that Tali was originally available for recruitment at a much earlier point in Mass Effect 2, or that certain missions were intended to be available throughout the game. Category: Characters Category: Quarians Category: Squad Members Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Recurring Characters